JXHQ: Observations
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Nolan-verse.) Trapped in Arkham Asylum, the only thing that can keep the Joker's attentions is his beautiful psychiatrist. But why was he noticing everything about her? What was it about this girl? And why did he not want anyone else to see the same things?


The fresh air had never felt so good. The Joker let his head rest against the wall, cool air rushing in across his face and through his hair. Oh, it felt nice. He missed it more than he thought he would. Being locked up was _not _meant for someone like the Joker. With his eyes closed, it was easy to pretend he wasn't in the asylum, locked up with cuffs on his wrists. When he looked outside, all he saw was the long open grounds, a few trees here and there, and the depressing walls blocking him in. The rolling barbed wire stared furiously at him. He blinked, adjusting to the sunlight again. Spots of red and violet danced before his eyes and when they finally adjusted, he lifted his head in curiosity.

_Perfect timing, _he thought to himself. The blonde doctor was standing on the pavement outside of the front of the asylum. She was leaning down to look in a car window, still clutching that damned clipboard. Two orderlies were shuffling bags into the trunk of the car. Someone was checking out today. Lucky bastard. Harleen stood up, smiling at whoever was in the car, waving her perfectly manicured hands as they drove away. He licked his lips as he watched her. Pretty little doctor… She turned to head back to the asylum doors after watching the car leave the grounds. Her black skirt was tight around her thighs and her red button up blouse was low cut, the curves of her cleavage clearly visible, just enough to draw the eye but not enough to give her the stigma of _slut. _He licked his lips again.

The Joker never really was driven by lust, but he always noticed everything. The shapely curve of a woman's thighs, how soft their skin may be, the way the muscles moved under their skin gracefully… But it was always as he watched the life fade from their eyes. He noticed. He just didn't care.

But… Then there was Harley.

Harley Quinzel, his darling psychiatrist. Why did _she _suddenly strike a nerve in him? Why was it that when they were in session, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the way her perfectly manicured finger stroked her lower lip in thought as her other hand jotted down his words with earnest? Why was it that every single time he said her name, her big blue eyes glittered and her spine straightened and the sight gave him immense pleasure? He hated the fact that he noticed the way her tight skirt hugged her shapely ass, down her thighs and ended just above her knees, showing her tanned toned calves leading down to those bright red stilettos... He gritted his teeth audibly. When he looked back out the window, he saw that his Harley had disappeared back into the fortress that is Arkham. He swallowed, a dry spot in his mouth. He licked his lips once again uncomfortably.

"Come on, clown," One of the orderlies suddenly said. The Joker glanced up from under his long lashes and bared his teeth at the man, but he just rolled his eyes. The Joker didn't really mind this guy, in all honesty. He was the friendliest of the orderlies, and not in the sickly sweet way that he hated with a deep passion. The Joker slowly stood, walking out with the orderly and back towards his cell in the Intensive Treatment wing. The elevator dinged in an uncheerful tone as the orderly called it down. The Joker wrinkled his nose, tapping his socked toes on the tile floor. When the metal doors finally opened, the clown blinked. There she was, in all her glory. Harley looked up, fluttering his baby blues in surprise. "Get in," The orderly said, pushing the Joker, frowning when he realized the clown had already shuffled into the elevator.

"Doctor," He murmured in greeting, not looking at her.

"Good morning, Mr. Joker. Did you have a good time in the REC room today?"

He smiled to himself, the corner of his lips twitching up in response. "You have no idea."

She smiled happily. "That's great to hear. I'll see you tomorrow, at ten," She replied as the elevator pulled to a stop and she exited, walking down the hallway towards her office. He watched the way her bottom moved in her skirt sumptuously. His tongue flicked out against his lips, wetting them. It seemed that tick only grew stronger around her…

"You're into her," The orderly said, not looking at the clown. The Joker turned his head to look at him from under lidded eyes.

"_Into her,_" The Joker purred, testing out the words. "She's my _doctor. _That would be… _Unethical_." His voice dropped multiple tones as he spoke.

"She is beautiful," The orderly said nonchalantly.

The Joker couldn't help the scowl from twisting his lips. Yes, she was beautiful. He didn't like the guard noticing.


End file.
